You're Never Alone
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: Mai is about to leave the office and finds that Naru worked himself so hard that he fell asleep.


**Me: Sup!**

**Naru: Didn't you just add another story like an hour ago.**

**Me: At camp I started random chapter stories and finished like 3 one shots.**

**Mai: Wow, that's more than you do at home.**

**Me: Well I was board.**

**Gene: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

**Mai's POV:**

It was late at night and I had just finished my work the day. I had ended up staying past eleven to file papers so that I would have less to do tomorrow. Also, now Naru won't have anything to nag me about getting back to work if it's all done, leaving me the whole day to chill with the rest the gang. _'Minus his constant tea runs that is.' _I added, remembering how he always calls for tea every hour on the hour. Then again all the tea he has, has caffeine in it since he stays up so late working.

Lately I've begun to notice bags starting to form on his flawless face from his lack of sleep. Today Monk even asked him if he was okay, but he was just brushed off as if it were nothing and then Naru insulted him about his intelligence like usual. We didn't push it, but I'm still worried about him. After all, he always takes on the burden even though we can help.

Like with evaluating cases. Yeah I know that we won't pick up on everything, but we can at least get the main stuff and make his life a bit easier. He also always makes everyone else's safety the main priority but then completely neglects himself. Plus let's not forget he'll use his PK to protect us and or stop an evil spirit regardless of costs, even if it lands him a trip to the hospital.

As these thoughts fill my head, I make my way to the king of narcissism himself. Lin already left for his apartment an hour ago since Naru's new apartment is literally a block away from the office, so there was no need to ask if Lin needed anything before I left. I knocked on the door like I usually did whenever I entered his office, but was strangely met with silence instead of the traditional "Come in", and began wondering if maybe he didn't hear me, I knock once again only to be met with the same silence. Deciding that would just be best to walk in, I opened the door to an amazing sight to see. Naru was actually asleep.

He had fallen asleep lying on his office couch. It must have been on accident since he still had his reading glasses on and had a file with its papers scattered all around. Just looking at his peaceful face made me relax and smile. _'How is it that someone who could be related to the devil can look so peaceful and sleeping?'_I pondered, backing out of the room and into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, I boil the water in the kettle and begin to make a new pot of tea for once he woke up. While the water was boiling, I busy myself with choosing which cookies he may like out of the batch that I made last night for SPR. I haven't seen him take any, so I had no clue on what he liked. _'In fact, I made a whole bunch of random ones just for him since I didn't even know if you like sweets.'_ Finally settling for just one of each, I arranged them on the tray right next his cup of tea. Right before the kettle sounded, I turned off the heat, trying to make it so that there would be slim to none chance of Naru waking up.

As I grabbed the tray and make my way back to his office, I noticed my ghost pattern, fleece, blanket that I made last year and kept at work. Thinking that it may get chilly, I pick it up and lay it on my arm. When I was back in his office, I saw that nothing had changed and that he was still passed out. I quickly placed the tray which held the cookies, teacup, and pot of tea (which was covered in the muffler) on the little coffee table and then made my way over to him.

Ever so carefully, I took his glasses off and placed them on the table next the tray. Next was to get the file from his grasp without waking him. Getting his glasses off was easy since they were already half fallen off his face, but the file on the other hand is tightly in his grasp. Slowly, I lifted one arm up and placed it right above the file and then did the same with the other one. Before I could grasp the file, he shifted, and made me stand still and wait with bated breath. Once he was still again, I quickly grabbed the file and also put it on the table.

Just as I was about to put blanket on top of him, I noticed my name written in red on the papers along with everyone else's. Curious as to why that was, I took a quick look through it to see Naru had annotated his notes. Along the margins were pieces of info that relayed to all of us and how it would affect us on the case. _'He really does care about us now doesn't he.'_ I thought, smiling to myself as I put the file back down and placed the blanket over Naru's still body.

Proud of my good deed of the day, I began heading out when I saw a piece of blank paper and a red pen. Deciding to leave the workaholic the note, I took the supplies and wrote:

"You always take the burden, but you should know by now that you're never alone.

~Mai."

Satisfied with my note, I made no hesitation as I left the office and headed back home for a good night's rest.

***The Next Day***

Quickly rushing to the door, I fling myself at it, and launched into the office. _'Stupid alarm clock. Why don't you ever go off on time and actually make me early for once?'_ I asked, yet again cursing my stupid alarm clock. Surprisingly I haven't heard Naru yelled that I was late when I know that I was. _'Maybe he's not here?'_I wondered, making my way over to my desk where I found another surprise.

On my desk was like ghost blanket and a new ghost shaped pillow. It was white and had little sticker that said that it will the dark. Attached to the pillow was a note written in Naru's cursive handwriting. It said:

"Thank you for last night, and I already know I'm never alone.

P.S. I don't pay you to sleep, so try out your pillow at home.

P.S.S. after you read this, I request tea.

-Naru"

After reading the note, I burst into giggles with only one thing running through my mind. _'Typical.'_

**Me: Okay, that one was also just a random sweet one.**

**Mai: It was cute. **

**Gene: Yep.**

**Me: Thanks! :) **

**Naru: Review**


End file.
